1. Field Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of a display device has increased along with the development of multimedia. In response to this, various types of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, are being used.
Among them, the liquid crystal display device is one of flat panel display devices that are most widely used at present, and includes two substrates formed with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode, determines the direction of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and displays an image by controlling the polarization of incident light.
The general liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate, an upper substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the upper substrate and the array substrate.
In a display area of the array substrate, a plurality of gate lines, and a plurality of data lines intersecting with the plurality of gate lines while being insulated are provided. In a non-display area of the array substrate, a gate drive unit which outputs a gate signal, and a data drive unit that outputs a data signal are disposed.
A plurality of gate fan-out lines is provided between the gate drive unit and the plurality of gate lines. A plurality of gate fan-out lines provides the gate signal output from the gate drive unit to the plurality of gate lines.
Meanwhile, a plurality of data fan-out lines is further provided between the data drive unit and the plurality of data lines. The plurality of data fan-out lines transmits the data signals output from the data drive unit to the plurality of data lines.
In general, the wiring intervals of a plurality of gate and data fan-out lines at portions adjacent to each of the gate drive unit and the data drive unit are narrower than the wiring intervals of the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines. Therefore, a plurality of gate and data fan-out lines is partially bent, and the length deviation and the resistance deviation between the fan-out lines occur. To prevent this, it is possible to achieve a structure in which the gate and data fan-out lines located at the center portions of the gate drive unit and the data drive unit are at least partially bent.
Recently, products in which the number of pixels and the number of the channels of the drive unit increase, and meanwhile, the size of the non-display area is reduced are being developed. Thus, it is difficult to reduce the length deviation and the resistance deviation between the fan-out lines.